La tragedia de la felicidad
by Lou Ainsworth
Summary: La primera obligación de todo ser humano es ser feliz, la segunda es hacer feliz a los demás-Cantinflas. Fic participante del reto de frases epicas perteneciente al foro la aldea oculta entre las hojas


**Disclamer:Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi.K **

**El cover del fic tampoco me pertenece.**

**Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto Frases Épicas del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

_**. . .**_

**La tragedia de la felicidad**

_**. . .**_

_**Mario moreno fue un reconocido actor y comediante mexicano que se destaco por su famosa interpretación de Cantinflas.**_

_**Considerado el Charlie Chaplins de su pais,Mario ,fue también un gran pionero del cine mexicano,dejando después de su muerte un legado artistico que sera conservado para toda la eternidad.**_

_**. . .**_

_**Toda tragedia es una jodida burla y desilusión,que convierte el dulce almíbar de la felicidad en un trago de licor amargo,que embriaga a su víctima hasta arrojarla a las fauces de el dolor, hambrientas de su alma.**_

_**Pero,por muy duro que aquello suene,la víctima tan solo lo nota minutos después de que el proceso a terminado, dejándola totalmente adolorida y desesperada, suplicando clemencia para que aquel calvario termine, hasta que muere.**_

Pero,contrariamente a lo dicho,Hidan, suplicaba por mas de aquel dolor que le hacia llegar a el tan deseado éxtasis.

Acostado adentro de aquel circulo ceremonial, hecho con la tinta vital de sus víctimas,suspiraba con placer cada vez que se infligia una penetrante puñalada en el pecho,derramando aquel liquido carmesí que lo clamaba mortal,mientras,que su religión le regalaba la inmortalidad.

—¿Ya has terminado con tu extraño ritual?—pregunto Kakuzu mirándole cansado—ten en cuenta que el tiempo es dinero, y tu me lo haces perder—Hidan solo refunfuño. Era cierto que le valía mierda casi todo en esta vida,pero,la devoción a jashin era lo mas sagrado que tenia.

Al verse sin respuesta alguna,Kakuzu, se limito a suspirar irritado,maldiciendo el hecho de que aquel idiota fuera inmortal. Se levanto de los escombros en donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a un costado de Hidan,observando a un cadáver que yacía boca a bajo en un enorme charco de sangre.

—Ni pienses que voy a limpiar tu basura—dijo severo mientras volteaba el cadáver con el pie para verle el rostro—Vaya Hidan...tal vez si la limpie—recapasito sorprendido. Hidan volteo su rostro mirando a Kakuzu,sin creer lo que había escuchado,era cierto que su ceremonia era importante y que podía hacer muchas,pero Kakuzu siendo..¿Amable? Eso jamas ocurriría de nuevo.

—¿Acaso te pica el culo,maldito avaro ateo?—profirió el albino sacándose la enorme estaca de metal que tenia clavada en el pecho.—¿desde cuando eres un puto samaritano?—pregunto mientras se sentaba a la par que limpiaba la sangre que escurría de su boca.

—Desde que la caridad se hace por dinero—respondio Kakuzu mientras apartaba algunos cabellos del cadáver,dejando ver el blanco rostro de una mujer manchado con sangre —Mira a esta mujer,su cuerpo,sus pechos,su cabello,todo de ella podría valer una generosa suma de dinero—se agachó cogiendola del rasgado Kimono para levantarse de nuevo con ella en mano —si sigues eligiendo así a tus sacrificios,podríamos hasta ser socios—dijo con intención de irritar a el albino.

—¡¿Que?! no me jodas,Kakuzu—grito ofendido— y deja a esa puta ahí tirada que me pertenece—dijo poniéndose de pie. El enmascarado le miro arqueando una ceja—¿Porque me miras así? ¡Coño!

—Hidan...no sabia que sentías ese tipo de _atracción _a los cadaveres—se burlo—supongo que es porque eres uno and ante.

—¡Callate perra del dinero! ¡deja de blasfemar contra mi!—dijo mientras recogía su guadaña del suelo—¡no dudaré en sacrificarte si sigues así!

—Ya basta...te estas haciendo mas molesto de lo normal...pero dime ¿a que viene tanto interés por esta mujer?—pregunto con una extraña curiosidad que no era propia de el. Hidan bajo la guardia.

—Ella...era... una conocida de Yugakure...—Kakuzu le miro como si no le importara.

—¿Conocida? ¿que no habias matado a toda las personas de tu aldea?—pregunto.

—Joder contigo—pronuncio el albino ya hastiado de su compañero—que voy a saber yo,¡puta madre!,¿acaso me ves cara de matemático para saber cuantas personas hay en mi aldea y a cuantas sacrifique aquella vez?—Kakuzu no quiso seguir argumentando con un idiota,simplemente le ignoro mientras se alejaba con la mujer en mano—¡EH! ¡a donde crees que vas maldito!—grito Hidan.

—A el punto de cambio mas cercano,quiero saber cuanto me dan por esta mujer—dijo mientras seguía caminando.

—¡Coño,Kakuzu! ¡Espera!

_**Sin embargo,la muerte a de ser dulce cuando todas las metas en vida se han cumplido de manera exitosa,a diferencia de un inmortal,quien esta condenado a vagar por el mundo,buscando razones y propósitos para existir que jamas encontrara.**_

_**Es en esos casos, cuando el almíbar deja de existir,dándole paso a la amargura y a el dolor,pero, quien sea masoquista,lo disfrutara como una verdadera delicia.**_

Hidan le siguió rápidamente hasta alcanzar el paso de su compañero,a quien no le pudo arrebatar el cuerpo de la mujer,por mas que lo intento. Sin mas mas nada que hacer,decidió acompañarlo de mala gana a aquel punto de cambio,mientras reflexionaba sobre su interés por la corriente mortal.

. . .

_Constantes lágrimas brotaban desconsoladas de sus ojos mientras sollozaba en silencio. No podía y no quería disimularlo,ya era suficiente con el pesar de los años que llevaba sin verlo, para estar con semejantes tonterías,no obstante,aunque allí lo tenia de frente,con su siempre imponente presencia tal cual la recordaba,no sabia que decirle._

—_Vamos mujer dime de una puta vez ¿que quieres de mi?—pregunto el abino. La mujer alzó la vista y le miro mas dolida de lo que estaba,sin embargo,sus labios se curvaron en una melancólica sonrisa._

—_Mira en lo que te has convertido...Hidan—dijo entre sollozos ahogados—¿que a sido de aquel ninja noble a Yugakure? Aquel chico que era feliz haciendo bromas a las personas de nuestro pueblo —El nombrado sonrió con arrogancia valiendole mierda el dolor de la mujer._

—_¿Noble a Yugakure?—rio—Yo solo le soy noble a Jashin y soy feliz adorandole,imbecil._

_Alli fue cuando se dio cuenta,que el hombre que había amado,se esfumó por completo,dejando consigo tan solo a una sombra que imitaba su físico,y con el,ella había muerto en su interior,quitándole la esperanza. Su forzada sonrisa comenzó a temblar y a derrumbarse hasta formar una mueca de dolor indescriptible._

—_¿Pero...aun asi...estando solo...eres feliz?—pregunto la mujer castaña. Hidan rió._

—_La primera obligación de un ser humano es ser feliz y Jashin indica que para adorarle,debemos estar gustosos de ello,disfrutando y amando cada sacrificio que le es entregado—dijo orgulloso._

—_Y la segunda...es hacer feliz a los demas...—pronuncio la joven castaña a la par que se acercaba a Hidan—Yo sin ti...no lo he sido y ahora que te encuentro...yo solo quiero tenerte cerca así sea como un sacrificio con tal de que me ames— Hidan la miro sorprendido mientras una sonrisa se pintaba de nuevo en el rostro de la joven._

—_Joder que fuerte...jamas se me habían ofrecido para ser un sacrificio—dijo con un tono alegre —pero supongo que siempre hay una primera vez...¡asi que vengale!._

—_Entonces...¿me amaras?_

—_Yo debo de amar a los sacrificios que le entrego a Jashin...asi que dalo por hecho._

_**La felicidad,viene envuelta en las formas mas absurdas que puedas encontrar,sin embargo, hay muchos que no la saben buscar y terminan siendo victimas de una falsa ilusión,que las lleva a la tragedia.**_

_**Pero como antes se dijo,el masoquista la hace pasar por almíbar.**_

_. . ._

Apenas había llegado,pero ya estaba hastiado de aquel lugar. El olor a muerte se hacia presente inclusive afuera del local. Pero que mas le quedaba,bufo enojado mientras se sentaba en su fiel amiga, la escalera,en donde infinidades de veces se había sentado antes. Miro al cielo y noto,que se estaba empezando a nublar.

—Mierda Kakuzu,si me llego a mojar por tu culpa, voy a maldecirte hasta el final de tus dias_—_pregono abiertamente.

—Eso no sera problema_—_dijo la voz de Kakuzu detrás de el albino_—_toma a tu mujer_—_tiro al cuerpo a un lado del menor_—_no vale nada— Hidan le miro sin emoción alguna_—_desaste de el cuerpo mientras negocio algunos asuntos que tengo pendientes,ya vuelvo_—_concluyo Kakuzu volviendo al local.

El albino miro con desprecio a Kakuzu mientras desaparecía detrás de la puerta y tomo el cuerpo de la castaña en sus brazos. Contrario a su forma de ser,le miro melancólico como hace unos dias la mujer había hecho con el.

—Asi que según tu esto es una muestra de amor_..._...eh?_—_dijo como si tratara de entablar una charla con el cadaver_—_espero que después de tanto sufrimiento...te haya hecho feliz...al entregarte a Jashin,porque es lo mas sagrado que tengo.

Y como si de alguna forma el cielo respondiera por ella,miles de gotas de lluvia cayeron a el suelo empapando a Hidan y limpiando la seca sangre del cadáver.

—Te mentiria si te digo que me acongoja tu muerte,pero,sin embargo, tu recuerdo siempre estará en mi mente_—_dijo cargándose el cuerpo al hombro_—_porque después de todo me has enseñado que _La primera obligación de todo ser humano es ser feliz, la segunda es hacer feliz a los demás,_ y tu me has hecho feliz a mi tanto como yo a ti.

. . .

Ugh...no se ,me quedo raro ewé (?) pero me gusto. Si no entendieron lo de la chica pues explico,se supone que es una chica que esta perdidamente enamorada de Hidan y que daria todo por que el la amara , y como lo unico que el ama es a jashin,entoces ella quiere ser un sacrificio para asi ser amada (?)

Pff. bueno D: como siempre digo criticas constructivas siempre son aceptadas ya que soy una novata. He tenido que editarlo varias veces porque FF me le quito palabras ewe.

Reviews?


End file.
